Conventionally, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique about a voice interactive processing device that includes a voice understanding unit that outputs a meaning item candidate and its likelihood by performing voice recognition processing and meaning analytic processing for an input voice, a reliability calculating unit that calculates the reliability of a meaning item from the meaning item candidate and its likelihood, a correction parameter storage unit that stores a correction parameter for correcting the reliability of the meaning item, a reliability correcting unit that calculates correction reliability of the meaning item from the reliability and the correction parameter, an interactive management unit that determines, using the correction reliability, whether there is a need to confirm with a user whether each input meaning item is correct or incorrect, outputs a response sentence to the user, and writes interaction with the user as interaction history data in an interaction history storage unit, and a correction parameter adjustment unit that updates the correction parameter stored in the correction parameter storage unit using the interaction history data.